Invisible
by Andrea-Fuiji
Summary: Un extraño llega a un pueblo, despertando curiosidad, sabran de su pasado? InuxKag


Hola! Q tal han estado espero q bien ejejeje, bueno les traigo otra historia, esta es una **ADAPTACIÓN** que quede claro de un libro, la verdad solo tomo algunas partes, porq muchas q van a ver aquí no vienen en el libro xD, bueno de todas maneras espero q les guste!

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, al igual que la idea original de esta historia.**

Invisible

Capítulo 1.- La llegada del forastero

La nieve caía por el paisaje, un hombre caminaba difícilmente entre aquella tormenta, tenía el sombrero, los hombros, el pecho, y el portafolio que llevaba cubiertos de esta, caminó hasta encontrarse con una posada "La Shikon", sonrió y se metió en aquel lugar.

Estaba la recepción, se acerco a esta y golpeó la mesa, para que lo atendieran, desvió su mirada hasta una sala bien decorada con algunas pinturas, floreros, alfombras, y unos sillones bien cuidados.

-Buenas noches, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- el hombre se giro, para quedar enfrente de una linda muchachita, casi de su misma edad, por lo que pudo calcular, era de tez blanca, ojos negros totalmente inexpresivos, pero no le quitaba lo hermosa que era y estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosado, y traía un suéter del mismo color.

-Buenas noches, me podría dar una habitación por favor, y que sea rápido, puesto que me estoy enfriando-

-cla…claro- se quedo asombrada por la apariencia de aquel hombre, tenía un sombrero que le tapaba casi toda la cara, unos lentes grandes de color negro, toda la cara vendada, la cual solo dejaba al descubierto una nariz totalmente rosada, y lo demás consistía en una chaqueta, guantes, pantalones y zapatos, se dirigió a la recepción, y saco un pequeño libro, en donde venían anotados varios nombres

-¿me podría dar su nombre por favor?- pregunto sosteniendo la pluma para anotar

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho- respondió secamente; cuando ella termino de anotar su nombre, tomo una llave y se dirigió a las escaleras

-sígame, le mostrare su habitación- Inuyasha obedeció y siguió a la hermosa mujer, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso, la chica se detuvo enfrente de una habitación, metió la llave y abrió la puerta, entro antes que él encendiendo la chimenea cuando pudo hacerlo dejo ver una hermosa alcoba, estaba sencilla, pero muy hermosa, consistía en una cama individual, una mesita, una chimenea, un pequeño escritorio, una alfombra con figuritas de animales, y varios cuadros. Inuyasha entro a la habitación rápidamente, sentándose en una silla, enfrente de la chimenea

-bueno espero que esta habitación le guste y pueda descansar bien, en un rato mas le traeré la cena, y cuando quiera algo no dude en decirme, con su permiso- cuando estaba a punto de retirarse el hombre pregunto

-disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-mi nombre es Kikyou, bueno ahora si, con su permiso- cerró la puerta de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina en donde estaba una muchacha preparando la cena.

-¿Quién era Kikyou?- pregunto la muchacha

-era un hombre , el cual quería una habitación, se la di, pero me dio un poco de miedo-

-¿miedo?-

-si, puesto que estaba vendado de toda la cara, y tría puestas unas grandes gafas, las cuales intimidaban un poco- decía al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla cerca de la mesa.

-¡vaya! Si que es raro-

-demasiado, y ¡apurate con esa cena, que al rato se la tengo que dejar-

-si, esta bien- hizo una pausa para después agregar- ahora que me acuerdo, sus hermanas Kaede y la señorita Kagome, avisaron que iban a llegar dentro de dos días a pasar unas semanas con nosotros-

-ah, gracias por avisarme Sango-

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la misma posición de la que estaba minutos antes, cuando Kikyou lo dejó, viendo hacia la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-aquí continuare con mis investigaciones, espero que no me pase lo mismo que en el pueblo anterior- se paro de la silla, y se quito su saco, junto con el sombrero y los dejó cerca de la chimenea para que se secaran, después se dirigió a la cama, para acostarse y sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos

-y vaya que es hermosa esa mujer, jamás había conocido tal belleza-

Sango termino de preparar la cena y le dio a Kikyou, una parte para el inquilino, ella lo recibió y fue hasta la habitación de este, dio unos golpecillos con los nudillos a la puerta-

-adelante- recibió como respuesta, ella abrió la puerta y entro, dejando la cena en la mesita, sin voltear a verlo

-bueno aquí esta su cena, espero que la disfrute, con su permiso- se dirigió a la puerta y cuando casi estaba a punto de cerrarla

-gracias- Kikyou lo vio, y se asusto un poco, puesto que ahora lo vio con la cabeza totalmente vendada, y todavía traía puestos sus lentes, ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y cerró rápidamente la habitación. Inuyasha se levanto y se dirigió hasta su cena, se quito las vendas del rostro y empezó a comérsela tranquilamente.

-¡no vuelvo a subir a su habitación para dejarle o avisarle algo!- exclamo una asustada Kikyou

-Oh, calmate Kikyou, no lo trates así, de seguro tuvo un accidente, y por eso usa esas vendas-

-creo, creo que tienes razón Sango, pero vaya que me a ¡asustado!-

-jeje, si bueno, ahora me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Sango- y la cocinera, fue a su habitación.

-Ah! Kagome, cuanto falta para llegar!-

-¿Qué tan pronto te aburriste Kaede, si tu querías viajar en tren desde hace tiempo-

-si! Pero no por tanto tiempo!- la pequeña niña empezó a hacer sus pucheros, mientras que Kagome solo sonreía ante las acciones de su hermana.

-tranquilízate Kaede ya falta poco- y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Kaede al verla sonreír no pudo contenerse a hacer lo mismo, le gustaba cuando su hermana mayor le sonreía de esa manera, la tranquilizaba de cierto modo, no que su otra hermana no mostraba tales sonrisas, por eso quería mas a Kagome.

-esta bien, tratare de aguantar un poco más-

-jaja.., así se habla pequeña- Kaede se acostó en las piernas de su hermana, para después quedarse dormida, Kagome le acariciaba su cabello, mientras recordaba unos sucesos, que sufrió recientemente, por eso dejó su casa e irse a vivir con su hermana durante un tiempo, mientras conseguía una casa, para ella y su pequeña hermana

-pero que vida la mía, que bueno que te saque a tiempo Kaede o hubieras sufrido lo mismo que yo- y empezó a llorar silenciosamente

Kikyou dejó pasar cierto tiempo para que Inuyasha se terminara su cena, cuando este hubo pasado, subió las escaleras, y se paro enfrente de la habitación, dio unos golpes a la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna, así que entró, vio como rápidamente el inquilino se levantaba y se tapaba la boca con una servilleta

-es…este yo ya puedo llevarme los platos? Pregunto asustada

-eh, ah claro, y gracias de nuevo- y le dio la espalda para ver de nuevo a través de la ventana

-si- fue hasta los platos, los tomó y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta bruscamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el inquilino se había hospedado en aquella posada, y no había salido para nada de su habitación, aquel lugar, solo se escuchaban pasos, sillas que se movían bruscamente, luego venía la calma, para después comenzar de nuevo todo lo anterior.

-¿qué no puede parar unos minutos?- preguntaba una frustrada Kikyou, que se hallaba sentada en la recepción

-tranquilízate Kikyou, y acuérdate que hoy vienen tus hermanas-

-oh! es cierto Sango, se me había olvidado por completo- de repente se vuelven a escuchar los ruidos anteriores- uuuyy! Ya lo hubiera corrido, si no me pagara tan bien-

-jajaja, di que te paga bien, si no-

-en eso tienes razón-

Se veían a dos hermanas bajando del tren, fueron a recoger sus maletas, para después salir de la estación, no llevaban muchas cosas, así que no iba a ser tan pesado el camino, para buscar en donde vivía su hermana.

-Kagome y donde queda la casa de nuestra hermana?-

-mmmm no se jeje-

-hermana- decía en un tono fastidiado

-ya..Ya tranquila, solo sé que ella trabaja en un posada llamada "La Shikon", así que solo hay que preguntar donde se encuentra y listo!-

-ay hermana no tienes remedio-

-bueno, en marcha!- y así comenzaron a preguntar en donde se encontraba tan famosa posada

Inuyasha's POV

Hoy me levante de nuevo, ¡todo es lo mismo! Me pongo mi ropa, y me siento en aquella silla, la cual he ocupado desde hace 2 días, y miro la ventana.

Ya memorice todo lo que hay a través de ella! Me levanto de mi asiento y lo aviento, para después caminar apresuradamente entre la habitación; necesito calmar mis nervios! Cuando acabo de tranquilizarme, voy de nuevo por la silla y la pongo de nuevo en su lugar, para luego sentarme de nuevo.

Oigo que tocan la puerta, de seguro es Kikyou a traerme el almuerzo, digo un adelante, para que entren, y si efectivamente es ella, deja la comida en la mesita, y sale de la habitación, me dirijo hacia la comida, ¡vaya que huele bien, me siento de nuevo para comenzar a comer, cuando hube terminado, me vuelvo a la silla y comienzo a ver todo de nuevo, veo a las personas pasar, parece que no tienen prisa el día de hoy, de pronto diviso a dos figuras, jamás las había visto en estos días que he estado aquí, me acerco mas a la ventana, para verlas mejor, es una pequeña muy bonita, trae un vestido color azul, su piel es pálida, y el cabello liso y muy brillante tiene la mano agarrada a una mujer, ella también tiene la piel pálida, y un vestido color crema y el cabello ondulado, color azabache y le brilla intensamente, están de espaldas, así que no les puedo ver claramente la cara, al parecer están pidiendo indicaciones, cuando el señor les indico la casa en donde estoy yo, voltearon y dejaron ver unas caras totalmente angelicales, mas el de la pequeña, cuando volteé a ver a la mayor.

-¡Kikyou!- grite, pero al verla mejor, ella no era Kikyou, era otra persona, al parecer su hermana, porque tienen un gran parentesco, se veía alegre, por eso la diferencie de ella; cuando desaparecieron de mi vista, me volví a sentar

-de seguro se vinieron a quedar aquí, vaya suerte la mía- dije, para recordar que mañana llega mi equipaje, y pedirle a Kikyou que vaya por el, o que mande a alguien, así que me tapo bien, para salir de mi habitación e irle a decir a Kikyou.

Fin Inuyasha's POV

-Bueno Kaede hemos llegado!- exclamaba una feliz Kagome

-vaya, si que es hermosa!-

-ya lo creo, ahora entremos, para saludar a nuestra hermana- y así las hermanas entraron a la posada.

**.-.-.-. que el principio esta un poco aburrido, quizás muy aburrido XD, pero creanme, lo mejore un poquito ya que en el libro si estaba demasiado aburrido, ya después se va a ir mejorando, creanme n.n espero que les haya gustado, tan siquiera un poco jejeje, bueno, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

Por

Andrea-fuiji


End file.
